Chan Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre artístico: '찬열 / Chanyeol.thumb|250px|ChanYeol *'Nombre completo:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol. *'Nombre chino:' 朴灿烈 / Pŭ Càn Liè. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''186cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario. *'Signo zodiacal chino: Mono *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser numero 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012)'' cameo'' *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) extra Programas de TV *'2014: 'SBS Roommate (04.05.2014 al TBA) *'2014 '''We Got Married Global Edition (17.05.2014, invitado junto a Suho y otro más) *'2013: 'Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013 a 2014) *'2013: 'Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *'2013: 'Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Star Face-Off Chuseok Special:"The beatles"(20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *'2013: 'Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *'2013: Immortal Songs 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013: '''Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) *'2013:' KBS' Hello Counselor (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013: Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'''2014: SBS Power FM K.Will's Youngstreet (15.03.2014, junto a Chen) *'2014:' KBS-R Cool FM Kiss The Radio (13.01.14, junto a Kai) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *'2014:' KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *'2013:' KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' K.Will - You Don't Know Love. *'2012:' Girls' Generation-TTS- Twinkle. *'2010:' Girls Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) - Pre-Debut *'2008: 'TVXQ - HAHAHA Song - Pre-Debut Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) - (Preview) '' *'2012:' PUMA -push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - ''(Revista) Composiones *Rap para la cancion Run que pertence al Mini Album (Ovedose) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-K. **'Símbolo: '''Fuego (fénix). *'Educación:' Secundaria Seul Gangnam-gu. *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (desde el 2008 al 2012). Ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. *'Comida favorita: Galbi, Tonkatsu. *'Numero favorito:' 21. *'Color favorito:' Negro. *'Estilo favorito:' Hip-Hop, Street (callejero). *'Modelos a seguir:' Eminem y Jason Mraz . *'Instrumentos que toca: piano, bateria, tambor, flauta, guitarra acustica, guitarra electrica , ukelele.y violin *'Lema: "Pásala bien". *En el 2008 gano el premio Smart Model Contest Winner. *Según algunas fanbases, Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. *Es alérgico a los gatos. *Algunos fans lo llaman "Dumbo" ya que sus orejas son mas grandes que los demas integrantes *Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular lasik para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. *Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba Siren. *Fue voluntario en el RCF, un refugio de niños discapacitados, junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K. Jugó con los niños y limpió el lugar. *Chanyeol fue elegido #7 en el Top 10 "Los ídolos masculinos más bonitos que las chicas" de Mnet Super Idol Chart Show. *Segun los managers de la SM, Chanyeol esta en el TOP 5 Visual entre los demas artistas en SM. *Se encuentra actualmente participando en Roommate. Su compañero de cuarto es Shin Sung Woo. * Es cercano a Eunji de A Pink. * En el programa de variedades Roommate, admitio que no tolera lo picante Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Chan_Yeol01.jpg Chan_Yeol02.jpg Chan_Yeol03.jpg Chan_Yeol04.jpg Chan_Yeol05.jpg Chan Yeol06.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor